Natural killer (NK) cells are a subset of lymphocytes active in the immune system and representing an average 15% of mononuclear cells in human peripheral blood [G. Trinchieri and B. Perussia, Lab. Invest., 50:489 (1984)]. Among the surface markers used to identify human NK cells is a receptor binding with low affinity to the Fc fragment of-IgG antibodies, such as Fc-gamma receptor III or CD16 antigen [B. Perussia et al, J. Immunol., 133:180 (1984)]. NK cells have been demonstrated to play an important role in vivo in the defense against tumors, tumor metastases, virus infection, and to regulate normal and malignant hematopoiesis.
A growing family of regulatory proteins that deliver signals between cells of the immune system has been identified. These regulatory molecules are known as cytokines. Many of the cytokines have been found to control the growth, development and biological activities of cells of the hematopoietic and immune systems. These regulatory molecules include all of the colony-stimulating factors (GM-CSF, G-CSF, M-CSF, and multi CSF or interleukin-3), the interleukins (IL-1 through IL-11), the interferons (alpha, beta and gamma), the tumor necrosis factors (alpha and beta) and leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF). These cytokines exhibit a wide range of biologic activities with target cells from bone marrow, peripheral blood, fetal liver, and other lymphoid or hematopoietic organs. See, e.g., G. Wong and S. Clark, Immunology Today, 9(5):137 (1988).
The biochemical and biological identification and characterization of certain cytokines was hampered by the small quantities of the naturally occurring factors available from natural sources, e.g., blood and urine. Many of the cytokines have recently been molecularly cloned, heterologously expressed and purified to homogeneity. [D. Metcalf, "The Molecular Biology and Functions of the Granulocyte-Macrophage Colony Stimulating Factors," Blood, 67(2):257-267 (1986).] Among these cytokines are gamma interferon, human and murine GM-CSF, human G-CSF, human CSF-1 and human and murine IL-3. Several of these purified factors have been found to demonstrate regulatory effects on the hematopoietic and immune systems in vivo, including GM-CSF, G-CSF, IL-3 and IL-2.
There remains a need in the art for additional proteins purified from their natural sources or otherwise produced in homogeneous form, which are capable of stimulating or enhancing immune responsiveness and are suitable for pharmaceutical use.